<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real-Life Consequences of Role-Playing Games by theimprobable1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458620">Real-Life Consequences of Role-Playing Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1'>theimprobable1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Episode: s02e14 Advanced Dungeons &amp; Dragons, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Oral Sex, Pegging, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their game of Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Annie can't stop thinking about the elf maiden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Hector the Well-Endowed/The Elf Maiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real-Life Consequences of Role-Playing Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The elf maiden, thoroughly satisfied, promises you a flock of Pegasi,” Abed says, looking up at the group. “Take a break. I should check on Pierce.”</p><p>Abed gets up and leaves the study room, and Annie becomes aware of everybody’s eyes on her, suddenly realizing what she’s just done: narrated an explicit sex scene right in front of all her friends. What was she thinking? She completely forgot herself, in the heat of the moment… Feeling herself blush a little too late, she jumps from her chair and quickly excuses herself to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Of course, her escape plan doesn’t work. She hears someone enter while she’s in the stall, and when she walks out, she finds Britta leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face. Annie tries to ignore her as she goes to wash her hands.</p><p>“So…” Britta drawls, looking at Annie in the mirror, “that wasn’t the Annie ‘I’m comfortable being uncomfortable with my sexuality’ Edison I know. Is there something you’re not telling me?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Annie pretends not to understand. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, last year you refused to say the word ‘penis’ and now you’re seducing elf maidens in explicit detail. I’m pretty sure Shirley’s praying for your immortal soul right now. And I find it hard to believe that this development is all Vaughn’s doing.” Suddenly, Britta’s eyes widen and she grabs Annie’s arm. “Wait. Did something actually happen with Rich?” she asks, needlessly excited.</p><p>“No!” Annie pulls her arm out of Britta’s grasp. “Nothing happened with Rich, or anyone else. This was just… a story.” There’s no way she’s explaining to Britta that she only got comfortable with descriptions of sex through reading erotica.</p><p>“A story,” Britta repeats doubtfully, then shrugs. “Okay, keep your secrets. But you should know that I’m <em>so proud of you.” </em>She gives Annie an awkward Britta wink, and locks herself in a stall.</p><p>Annie breathes out, reminding herself that Britta’s pride is, firstly, ridiculous, and secondly, completely misplaced, so it makes no sense for her to feel pleased about it. She needs to forget about this whole thing, and hopefully everyone else will too, because how could she ever look anyone in the eye again otherwise, especially Abed. Just thinking about some of the things she said to him… and the way he reacted as the elf maiden, the little noises he made…</p><p>She shakes herself, forcing herself to stop thinking about it, and walks out of the bathroom. Luckily, the rest of the game is engaging enough that everyone seems to forget about the little X-rated interlude. Or so she thinks, until the game is over and she’s walking to her car, and Abed catches up with her.</p><p>“You have a really good grasp on Hector’s character,” he tells her, oblivious to the way it makes her heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Oh. Thank you.”</p><p>“And a good dynamic with the elf maiden,” Abed continues, completely casual and unembarrassed, even though the noises and faces he made were really… really… “I wouldn’t mind developing it further, if you wanted.”</p><p>Annie finds herself staring at him despite herself. His expression is utterly neutral, and yet…</p><p>“Wh – what do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean acting out the scene for real,” he says, looking her squarely in the eye. “Let me know if that’s something you might be interested in. See you Monday.”</p><p>And then he just shoots a finger gun at her and <em>walks away, </em>as if he hadn’t just said something completely outlandish. Annie stares after him, stunned. What did he mean, ‘for real’? He can’t have meant… could he? It’s impossible. Like, <em>physically</em> impossible. Unless they switched roles, but Abed can’t have meant that, since he said he liked Annie’s grasp on Hector’s character. And Hector’s dynamic with the elf maiden. Meaning that he liked the sex scene Annie had described. Enough to… want to experience it for real?</p><p>That’s insane. Annie must have misunderstood him. He’s <em>Abed. </em>And she’s Annie. They aren’t like that. It’s unimaginable.</p><p>… until it’s not. She doesn’t want to imagine it, doesn’t want to think about it as she drives home, makes dinner, does the dishes, gets ready for bed. She doesn’t want to think about it as she tries to fall asleep, until she gives up and slips a hand under the waistband of her pajamas. It’s not her and Abed, not really. It’s Hector the Well-Endowed and the mysterious elf maiden, coming together on a bed of heather in a barn, surrounded by a flowering field full of Pegasi. The elf maiden is beautiful and eager, her full breast fitting right in the cup of Hector’s hand, locks of thick dark hair tumbling over her shoulders as she grinds down against him, letting out soft little moans that drive Hector wild, spurring him to thrust up into her. Annie comes hard, her lips tingling with the ghost of the elf maiden’s kiss.</p><p>She has no trouble falling asleep after that.</p><p>*</p><p>She can barely look at Abed on Monday, acutely conscious of the fact she got off to thoughts of his alter ego more than once over the weekend, but she finds that at the same time she also really, really <em>wants </em>to look at him. The curve of his lips when he smiles, his long fingers, his large brown eyes, the line of his jaw. And his behavior is completely normal, just regular old Abed, even when he catches her looking. And somehow that makes things easier, calms her down – knowing that he can play out a sex scene with a friend in front of his other friends, and then essentially proposition her, and not be awkward about it at all. Nothing would change, she realizes. She could take him up on his offer, and nothing would change. They would still be Abed and Annie. The only difference would be that Hector would know what it feels like to have the elf maiden’s body pressed against his, to make her his, make her come.</p><p>It’s up to her now, she knows. Abed prefers to have girls approach him. He’ll never bring it up again unless she does. They’ll go on as before, and this whole thing will be forgotten, as if it never happened. Which is what she wanted, but. Then Hector will never know. Annie will never know.</p><p>It takes her until Wednesday to gather her courage. They have Victorian Literature together in the afternoon, which she knows is the last class of the day in that room, so she holds him back as everyone else leaves after class.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Abed asks, and Annie wonders if he really doesn’t know. If it’s possible that he can have no idea she’s been unable to get him and the elf maiden out of her head since Saturday.</p><p>“Listen, Abed,” Annie hedges, waiting for the last students to leave. “The other day, you said you wouldn’t mind... developing the dynamic.”</p><p>Abed’s expression brightens. “Oh. Yes.”</p><p>“Well… what exactly did you mean by that?”</p><p>“I meant that you and I should have sex as Hector the Well-Endowed and Laureth the Elf Maiden. Was it unclear?”</p><p>Annie’s stomach swoops at hearing it said so bluntly.</p><p>“No, I just… wait, her name’s Laureth?”</p><p>“Yes,” Abed says a little defensively. “I spent some time over the weekend developing her character, I had to give her a name. I thought it could be useful if you agreed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Annie mumbles, feeling color rise in her cheeks. “So you’ve… thought about it.” Did he think about the way she did, touching himself as he imagined them together?</p><p>“Of course I have. Haven’t you?” He is fully Abed as he says it, but something about him still reminds her of Don Draper, so it’s hard to remember that she has no reason to be embarrassed, not with him.</p><p>“I – yes,” she admits, forcing herself not to be ashamed of the truth and to ask about what she desperately wants to know. “But, um. I don’t know… I mean, I’m not actually, you know… well-endowed, so how would…?”</p><p>“Well, I imagined you’d fuck me with a strap-on, but I can work with whatever you want.”</p><p>Annie gasps, unable to help herself, even as a flash of heat runs through her. <em>“Abed!</em> You can’t just… <em>say</em> things like that.”</p><p>“But you asked,” Abed points out, frowning slightly. “How else would you know if I didn’t tell you? Hector doesn’t have mind reading powers.”</p><p>“You’re right, I just – I haven’t – I’m not used to this.”</p><p>“I know,” Abed says, his tone a little softer. “That’s why I thought playing a sexually confident character would appeal to you. Faking confidence helps you gain it. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No, I…” Annie takes a deep breath, in and out. “It does. Appeal to me. But I have no experience with… what you suggested. Do you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Abed admits easily, like it’s not something that makes Annie’s head spin. “But we don’t have to do that, or anything else, unless you want to.”</p><p>He looks at her openly, without expectations, and she knows that whatever she decides will be fine. A part of her, the part that’s been thrumming with anticipation and desire since he first suggested this on Saturday, wants to say yes, I want to, let’s do it, let’s do it right now. But another part, the part that spent three months researching backpacks before settling on one, doesn’t feel ready at all. Britta was right, she couldn’t bear the idea of touching a model of a penis just last year, and she’s only had sex with two men, one of whom was gay and the other saw sex as a way of communing with the universe. Surely going straight from sex with Vaughn, which had been nice, really, and definitely expanded her horizons, but ultimately very vanilla, to something as… <em>kinky</em> as what Abed was suggesting would be missing several important steps.</p><p>“Can I take some time to think about it?” she asks eventually.</p><p>“Sure, take as long as you need,” Abed agrees readily, nods, and seems to be done with the topic just like that. “Troy and I were thinking about going out for tacos tonight. Wanna join us?”</p><p>So the tree of them get tacos, and then go back to Abed’s dorm to watch <em>Ski, Shoot, Sing. </em>It’s as fun and silly as hanging out with Troy and Abed always is, and Annie definitely doesn’t look at Abed’s bunk beds and wonder what unexpected sex acts have taken place there, or with whom.</p><p>When she gets home, she makes a mug of green tea, ties her hair back, takes out a pristine new notebook, and settles in for a productive research session. The next thing she knows, it’s four in the morning, she’s watched more porn clips that she ever had in her life (which, admittedly, wasn’t a difficult achievement), read some frankly disturbing Jane Eyre fan fiction, and learned more about safe anal sex, the prostate, dildos, and harnesses than she ever imagined there was to know, yet she still feels like she’s barely scratched surface. But her notebook now contains pages and pages of color-coded notes and even some rather crude diagrams, and that makes her feel better. Nothing seems quite so daunting when you’re organized about it.</p><p>She only catches a few hours of sleep, but when she wakes up she knows what she wants to do.</p><p><em>Can we try it over the phone first? </em>she texts Abed before she can lose her nerve, hoping that he’ll know what she’s talking about.</p><p><em>Sounds good, </em>Abed replies almost immediately. <em>When would work for you?</em></p><p>*</p><p>Annie looks at her bed, freshly made with clean sheets with a purple flower print that can pass for heather if you don’t look too closely. She’s lit some scented candles and put on a nature sounds playlist to complete the atmosphere, and laid out her cheap vibrator. (She bought it last summer on Amazon, along with a cookbook, a multipack of plain white socks and a beach towel she didn’t need to distract the person packaging her order from the fact that she was buying a sex toy, which, in retrospect, seems rather stupid.) She’s ready, and she has no reason to feel nervous about this. This is just a low-stakes trial run. She and Vaughn had phone sex once, so it’s not new, and it’s an easy way to test the waters with Abed without committing enough to buy a fake appendage. She knows how to tell a story, she knows how to develop a sex scene and how to play a role, and this is a good way to buy into the illusion without worrying about which body parts either of them has. So there’s no reason to feel nervous, but she still does, a little bit. It’s an almost pleasant kind of nervous, though. Anticipatory. Expectant. Tinted by the low-level arousal that’s been coursing through her veins since morning. </p><p>She arranges her pillows for optimal comfort, settles on top of the covers and calls Abed, putting the phone on speaker so both her hands are free.</p><p>“Hey, Annie,” Abed answers after the first ring, and it almost surprises Annie to hear his voice, as if she had expected him to be Laureth the elf maiden right off the bat.</p><p>“Hi,” she says, cringing at how squeaky her voice comes out. She clears her throat. “Ready?” she asks, and cringes again.</p><p>But it’s Abed, so there’s no time wasted worrying about feeling awkward or beating about the bush.</p><p>“Yes. Did you have a scenario in mind?” he asks, getting right to the point.</p><p>“Yes, actually,” Annie says, feeling her nervousness start to dissipate. She knows this. She can do this. “I was thinking, what if Hector didn’t leave right after they first slept together but instead stayed the night. So we wake up the next morning, still naked and entwined…”</p><p>
  <em>There’s early morning sunlight filling the barn, painting the ethereal creature in Hector’s arms with a golden shimmer. He lifts a hand and gently brushes the raven waves of her hair off her face so he can admire her features, soft and relaxed in her sleep. He knows that she thinks he spent the night with her only because he needed a favor from her, but the truth is he needed no convincing. He can’t believe the beautiful body he gets to hold in his arms, warm and pliant against his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laureth is no longer asleep, though, she hasn’t been for a while. She’s been alone for so long, just her and her Pegasi in this vast empty field, so she relishes in every second of companionship, and she doesn’t want to wake up because she knows he’ll leave then, but when he brushes her hair off her face so gently, she can’t resist anymore and opens her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As beautiful as she is, her eyes are possibly the most mesmerizing part of her, a deep rich brown that Hector could get lost in. He cups her cheek, stroking over her soft skin, bringing her mouth to his. The kiss starts off gentle but quickly turns hungry, both of them desperate to feel the other again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laureth presses her body closer to his, and moans into his mouth when she feels how hard he is already, pressing against her thigh. She longs to feel him inside her again, filling her, making her his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hector runs his hands over her body, just as desperate for her as she is for him, but he wants to make this last, wants to make this an unforgettable experience for her. He pushes her back against the bedding as he kisses down her neck, cupping her breast and fondling it gently, feeling her nipple hardening under his touch as he strokes her hip and thigh with his other hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” she moans softly as he takes her nipple in his mouth, lapping at it, making her strain for more contact. She gasps and sighs as he kisses down her chest, getting closer to where she wants him the most, where she’s wet and ready for him. “Please…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh,” Hector whispers, because as good as it feels to hear her beg, she doesn’t have to: there’s nothing he would deny her. He brings his mouth to her core and groans in satisfaction when the taste of her finally fills his mouth. He eats her out hungrily, licking over her and inside her, making her squirm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She whimpers, rocking her hips slightly without being aware of it. His mouth on her feels so good, hot and wet and right where she needs it, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He pushes two fingers inside her, stroking and teasing at first but soon fucking her with them. He adds a third finger, loving how wet and open she is for him, how responsive to his touch, how she rocks back against his mouth as he sucks and licks at her, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as she can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laureth cries out as she comes, low but unrestrained, clenching around his fingers, her thighs trembling around his head. He licks her through it, drawing it out until she almost can’t take it. She gasps and shudders as she comes down, feeling wrung out and boneless from the intensity of her orgasm, but she’s not satisfied, not yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, Hector,” she murmurs, spreading her legs wider. “I need you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s all the invitation Hector needs. He’s been dying to bury himself inside her for so long, and he’s so hard it hurts. He settles between her legs and kisses her passionately as he sinks inside her, slowly at first, conscious of his size and not wanting to hurt her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t want him to be careful, though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, please,” she moans as she pushes back against him, wanting him deeper. “Harder…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hector doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls back and then thrusts back in, setting a quick, hard tempo. She feels so good against him, around him, he feels like he can never get enough of her, groaning and panting as he pistons into her and she urges him on. His release looms just within reach as he snaps his hips harder, bringing her hand between their slick bodies to rub his thumb over her clit. It only takes a few light swipes before she’s falling over the edge again, her second orgasm even more powerful than the first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The feel of her body tensing and shuddering around him is the last push he needs and he comes harder than ever, gasping her name as he spills deep inside her--</em>
</p><p>Annie switches off the vibrator, breathing hard as the aftershocks of her orgasm die down. She can hear rapid squelching sounds and panting breaths from the other end of the line, and then a second of tense silence followed by a low, keening groan.</p><p>She smiles, stifling a sudden urge to laugh. She just made Abed come. They made each other come, by taking turns telling a smutty story where they played characters of the other gender. And, frankly? It felt better than any real sex she ever had with Vaughn. Maybe the key to good sex is pretending to be someone else.</p><p>“Annie?” Abed asks over the sound of rustling tissues. “You okay?” His voice sounds closer now, like he’s switched off the speaker, so Annie does the same, bringing the phone to her ear.</p><p>“Yeah,” she says as she pulls the blanket over her cooling body. “That was pretty good, huh?”</p><p>“Very good. You were amazing. Excellent character work.”</p><p>Annie smiles to herself and blushes at the praise, which seems silly, considering what they’ve just done. “So were you. And I think…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I think I’d like to do this for real.” She doesn’t think, though. She’s entirely, one hundred percent certain. “With the, um. Strap-on, like you said. If that’s still something you want.”</p><p>“Cool. Cool, cool, cool. We should go to a thrift store soon.”</p><p>“Thrift store?”</p><p>“For costumes. I have some things that would work for Hector but I don’t think they’d fit you, and I have nothing for Laureth.”</p><p><em>Costumes. </em>Of course they have to have costumes, even if they’ll be taking them off; Abed doesn’t do anything by halves. The idea makes Annie even more excited, in a slightly different way that the prospect of having somewhat illicit sex with one of her best friends. So they make plans for that, and then spend some time discussing the latest episode of <em>Cougar Town.</em> When they say good night and hang up, Annie flips to her back and laughs, pure joy bubbling up to the surface.</p><p>She’s going to <em>peg Abed. </em>The thought still feels shocking and dirty, but in a way that she doesn’t have to shy away from anymore. She wants it, wants him, wants <em>her. </em>She wants to be Hector fucking Laureth, wants to hear the sounds Abed will make in his soft Laureth voice, wants to see the expression on his face when Hector makes Laureth come.</p><p>She continues her research, even neglecting schoolwork the tiniest bit in favor of it. But it’s important – Abed will be putting a lot of trust in her, she needs to know what she’s doing so she doesn’t hurt him. And the more she learns, the more confident she gets, the more she wants it.</p><p>Their trip to the thrift store is fun, so much so Annie almost forgets why they’re doing it. They find a flowing satiny dress for Laureth, a gray tunic that could work for Hector combined with a wide belt a worn pair of Annie’s own pants, and faux leather boots that are way too big for her but will do the job. They spend some time trying on other stuff too and coming up with crazy costumes that the Dean would assemble if let loose in here. After that they get some frozen yogurt ,and then there’s only one last stop left: Greendale’s only adult store that isn’t a Dildopolis branch, where Annie refuses to set foot on principle. It was her idea to go there; she’d definitely feel more comfortable making the purchase online, but it feels like something they should choose together and this way just seems much more straightforward and less likely to take eighteen hours because she got overwhelmed by the selection. And besides, she’s determined to learn not to be embarrassed about being a grown woman with a sex life, and this seems like a step she needs to take.</p><p>The shop assistant clearly thinks they’re a couple, which makes sense, given that they’re shopping for sex toys together, and also because they’re holding hands. Annie isn’t sure how it happened. Maybe she grabbed for his hand as they walked in because it made her nervous despite herself, maybe Abed reached for her because he could tell she needed the support. Either way, it feels nice. Abed’s hand is warm in hers, his grip just firm enough to be grounding. They fall into new roles without agreeing to do it – a long established couple looking for a way to spice up their sex life, and that gives Annie the boost she needs to shake off the last of her nerves. She remembers all her research, she remembers that she knows what to look for and what she wants, and her gaze doesn’t even waver when she looks the shop assistant in the eye and asks for recommendations.</p><p>When they walk out some time later, a discreet paper bag in Annie’s right hand, the fingers of her left are still threaded with Abed’s, and neither of them lets go.</p><p>Annie tries the harness on later at home, wanting to be familiar and comfortable with it by the time they use it. She adjusts the straps and looks at herself in the mirror, the dildo protruding strangely from her body. It’s black, not realistic looking at all and not actually that big – Abed may be experienced (a fact that still doesn’t cease to blow her mind), but she isn’t, and she wouldn’t trust herself wielding something too large. She runs her hand along the shaft in a jerking-off motion and thrusts into her fist, watching the movement of her hips in the mirror. It looks… kind of ridiculous, really. But then she thinks about Laureth, spread open and wanting underneath her, and about being able to give her what she wants, and suddenly it doesn’t seem so ridiculous after all. She ends up bringing herself off with the harness still on, grinding the base of the dildo against her mound to the image of Laureth riding her, back arched and breasts heaving.</p><p>(She’s not entirely certain she was being Hector in that fantasy, but she doesn’t think about that.)</p><p>*</p><p>Annie tightens the ribbon holding her hair back in a low ponytail and adjusts the plastic sword hanging at her hip. They’re in her apartment, which is more convenient than Abed’s dorm room as it has a double bed, and she’s laid out her purple flower print sheets again, a towel spread over them, and lit a few candles (unscented ones this time, to avoid triggering Abed’s sensory issues). Everything is set, and she’s just waiting for Abed to be done getting ready in the bathroom, trying to ignore how sweaty her feet are getting in her boots and instead focusing on the sweet thrum of anticipation running through her body. They’re really here, really about to do this.</p><p>And then the bathroom door opens, and Abed steps out. He’s barefoot, wearing a long, pale blue dress that drapes fluidly over his body, and a flower crown of fake forget-me-nots sits in his hair above pointy ears (Annie vetoed a wig; she’d rather be able to touch his real hair). His eyes look incredible, highlighted with mascara and subtle shimmery eye shadow that looks surprisingly flattering on him. None of it makes him look like a woman, exactly, but it’s a good look on him, and Annie’s breath catches in her throat as she takes a step closer. It’s not just the costume and make-up, though, it’s also his posture and facial expression, the way he manages to look at Annie through his eyelashes even though she’s shorter than him, making him seem shyer and more demure than he really is, that make it clear to Annie that it’s Laureth, not Abed, who she’s looking at.</p><p>She adjusts her stance and slips into character.</p><p>
  <em>There have been many women in Hector’s life, all of them passing through without leaving a lasting impression. Until the day he met Laureth, the beautiful elf maiden, and his entire life changed in a single night of passion. His loyalty to his companions and their cause was the only thing that forced him to leave her come morning, and his heart grew heavier with every flap of his Pegasus’ wings as it carried him farther and farther away from her. Not even their noble quest to recover the Sword of Duquesne could make him forget her. As soon as their mission is complete, he climbs back on his Pegasus and urges it to bring him back to her. During his journey he encounters many obstacles, but his desire to be reunited with her helps him overcome them all, until finally, he returns to the field where she resides. He finds her feeding one of her Pegasi, looking sad and forlorn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Laureth!” he calls out as soon his beast’s hoofs hit the ground, sliding off its back with haste. She freezes at the sound of his voice, then lifts her head and looks towards him, her beautiful face betraying the surprise she feels. She’s even more breath-taking than he remembers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hector,” she exhales, disbelieving, as he runs towards her. “You came back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you,” he admits, knowing full well she may not return his feelings. She’s an exquisite, magical creature, after all, and he’s just a man. She stares at him for a moment, her wide eyes full of feeling he’s not sure how to interpret, and then she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.</em>
</p><p>Somehow, Annie managed to forget that all of Hector and Laureth’s previous kisses had happened only in their imagination, so when Abed’s lips meet hers, the newness of it shocks her enough she loses her focus on the scene for a moment. It’s their first kiss, but it happens with none of the associated tentativeness and all of the passion of reunited lovers, making her head spin, until she catches herself and sets about making Abed’s head spin instead.</p><p>
  <em>“You came back,” Laureth repeats between kisses, her breath warm on Hector’s lips. “You came back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll always come back to you,” Hector vows. “As long as you’ll have me.”</em>
</p><p><em>And he covers her mouth with his again, kissing her with all his pent-up desire. Her lips part for him easily, yielding and pliant but no less hungry, as he buries his fingers in her soft hair </em>(really soft) <em>and pulls her closer to him, wanting to feel as much of her as he can.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Hector,” she sighs as he moves his mouth from his lips to her neck, “take me to bed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Overcome with a fresh wave of lust that her words awaken in him, Hector takes her in his arms and carries her to the barn.</em>
</p><p>“Annie,” Abed says, breaking character. His lips are pink and glistening, his flower crown askew. “You don’t have to actually carry me. The bed’s right here.”</p><p>Annie blinks, flushed.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, right. Good call.”</p><p><em>He lays her gently on the bed, Laureth grabbing a fistful of his tunic and pulling him closer. Hector unbuckles his sword, kicks off his boots </em>(finally) <em>and climbs on top of her, running his hands over the silky fabric of her dress, feeling the heat of her body through it as they kiss. It’s impossible to keep their hands and mouths off each other, both wanting to make up for the time spent apart. Hector lets one of his hands slide to her breast as he claims her mouth, reveling in the way she sighs and arches into his touch. He feels her nipple peak even through her dress, feeling himself grow harder at the confirmation that she’s wearing nothing underneath.</em></p><p>In reality, though, it’s obviously Abed who’s growing harder, Annie finds when her thigh slips between his, noting with interest that at least one of them is <em>definitely </em>well-endowed. She moves her thigh against him experimentally and Abed hums, cupping the back of her head to bring her in for another kiss.</p><p>
  <em>Laureth’s nimble fingers find the belt that keeps Hector’s tunic clinched around his waist, unbuckling it and throwing at aside carelessly. Her hands slip under and roam over the bare skin of his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Hector tears his mouth away from her just long enough to pull the tunic over his head.</em>
</p><p>Abed’s eyes on her bare chest feel almost like a physical touch, but Annie doesn’t let him look for very long, bending down again to latch onto his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Laureth lets out a soft little moan as Hector sucks at her pulse point, while his hand sneaks under the hem of her dress, slowly stroking up her leg, over her lean thigh to her hip and belly, unhurried and teasing. His fingertips brush the curls at her center, prompting her to let her legs fall open wider, but he doesn’t touch her where she wants him, not yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take this off,” he commands, tugging at the fabric of her dress. “I want to see you, all of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moves quickly to obey, sitting up so Hector can help her out of the dress.</em>
</p><p>“Oops, your ear fell off.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Abed breathes, tossing the dress aside before diving into her mouth again and pulling her flush against his chest.</p><p>
  <em>And then she’s laid out before him, naked and beautiful, and Hector can’t stop looking, eyes raking hungrily over her curves.</em>
</p><p>Annie can’t stop looking, unable to keep hold of the fantasy when <em>Abed</em> is laid out before <em>her. </em>She sits back on her heels and lets herself take in the sight for a moment: his hair a mess, flower crown long lost, his dark eyes watching her, the flush running down his neck and chest, his cock in a thatch of black curls, hard against his flat stomach. Feeling bold and daring, she runs a finger down the underside, feeling him twitch and shudder out a breath, and then down, down between his cheeks, where he’s already slick and ready for her as she knew he would be.</p><p>His knees fall open wider, hips shifting to allow her better access, and her fingertip circles around his opening.</p><p>“Yes?” she asks, meeting his eyes in search of confirmation.</p><p>Abed nods without hesitation, and Annie pushes in.</p><p>
  <em>Hector takes his time fingering her, wanting her to be ready to take him, but also more than that: wanting her to be desperate for him, driven out of her mind with desire for him. He searches for the most sensitive spot inside her and finds it, teasing her with one finger, then two, then three, drunk on the way her body responds to him, the way it clenches and trembles and rocks back against him, her moans and sighs and whimpers, letting him know he’s giving her the pleasure she deserves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hector,” she gasps, driving herself back onto his fingers. “Now, please, now.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re sure?” Annie asks, light-headed with the way this is making her feel but needing to be absolutely certain.</p><p>Abed nods, his eyes on her liquid with desire. “Fuck me, Annie.”</p><p>Hearing him say that nearly knocks the breath out of her. She pulls her fingers out of him, wiping them quickly on a tissue so she can take off her pants and her completely drenched underwear. Abed watches her, stroking himself lazily as she undresses and puts on the strap-on, making sure that everything feels snug and secure, and who knew Abed Nadir could look like this? He looks debauched with his legs spread open for her, and Annie <em>feels </em>debauched, her inner thighs slick with her own wetness as she spreads lube over her fake cock – and she <em>likes it.</em></p><p>She kneels between his legs and he pulls his knees to his chest, spreading himself open even more, and she’s breathless with it – the power she has, the trust he’s giving her.</p><p>“You’ll tell me if it hurts, or you need to stop, or – anything?” It wouldn’t be out of character for Hector to ask Laureth that, but she wants Abed to have no doubt that it’s Annie who wants to know.</p><p>“I will,” Abed promises. Annie leans down to kiss him, and then she lines up and slowly pushes in.</p><p>It doesn’t really feel like anything, physically, since it’s not her actual body part that’s sinking into him, but somehow she feels it in every fiber of her body anyway, the way he yields to her, the way his breath goes out of him, the way a moan rumbles low in his throat. She sinks all the way in until her hips are flush with the backs of his thighs, watching the kaleidoscope of expression flit across his face.</p><p>“Okay?” she asks, panting with the effort of – moving, or staying still, or not coming simply from the mental charge of this, she doesn’t even know.</p><p>Abed nods rapidly, nostrils flaring as he takes deep lungfuls of air, eyes squeezed shut. “Just give me a second.”</p><p>She waits for him to adjust, keeping still and quiet, peppering soft kisses over his face, until he opens his eyes again.</p><p>“You can move now.”</p><p>So she does. Slowly and tentatively at first, experimenting, trying to find the right angle, the right way to cant her hips, how much force to use, where to put her weight, learning the push and pull of their bodies fighting over the toy. But he responds to her, guides her, encourages her, and it feels like solving a puzzle she’s always wanted to solve. She finds her rhythm, and then she’s fucking him.</p><p>
  <em>Laureth’s fingertips dig into Hector’s skin as she grabs his ass to draw him deeper inside her, guiding him where she wants him, and he follows her cues easily, alternating hard, focused thrusts with deep, sensual grinding. Time stops as he moves within her, spurred on by the noises that spill freely from her lips. Nothing exists but her, her body reacting to his, his overpowering desire to give her pleasure. He can feel it mounting within her, in the way her hips undulate against his with increasing urgency, the way her back arches as she moans.</em>
</p><p>Annie leans back a little, not wanting to miss a single second of this. She holds onto Abed’s open thighs, ignoring her protesting abs and the creaking of the bed frame as she drives into him with all she has. Enraptured, she watches his hand flying over his erection, trying to match his tempo with quick, sharp thrusts. She becomes aware of a low, panting chant of <em>yes, yes, yes </em>and realizes that it’s her, urging him closer to orgasm – and then he’s there, spilling all over his hand and stomach, his whole body shuddering with it as he comes with an unexpectedly loud groan. Annie moans in sympathy, grinding down to rub herself against the base of the toy as best as she can, and then she stills, panting hard.</p><p>There’s a moment of quiet stillness as they breathe together, where all that Annie is aware of is her own hammering heartbeat and the buzz of satisfaction in her veins. Then Abed lets out a sated, contented sigh, and Abed opens his eyes.</p><p>“Annie,” he whispers, his voice rough but almost reverent. Annie wants to ask him if he’s okay, but her lips won’t obey.</p><p>He strokes her thigh, licks his lips. “Take that thing off and come here.”</p><p>She pulls out carefully, suddenly aware of the aching heat pulsing between her legs. She struggles out of the harness, her fingers shaking as she tries to loosen the straps. And then Abed is drawing her closer to him, closer, until she’s straddling his head and he’s guiding her hips down, lowering her to his waiting mouth.</p><p>It’s like he knows that she’s right there on the edge and doesn’t want to be teased, just wants the last push she needs to come. He latches onto her, licking and sucking with single-minded focus, and it’s all Annie can do to grab onto the headboard, throw her head back and moan his name as her orgasm finally, finally crashes through her.</p><p>
  <em>“More?” Laureth asks her when her vision clears, her head buried between Annie’s legs like it belongs there. Annie cards her fingers through Laureth’s hair, feeling the way her body is still singing with desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” she sighs, rocking her hips forward a little. “Please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laureth starts off gentle now, lapping lightly at Annie’s folds and avoiding sensitive spots to give her a chance to get her breath back, but her intensity returns as Annie’s need begins to grow again. She licks a stripe down her center, alternates different moves as she circles her clit, flicking and lapping at it, light and then firm and then teasing again, before plunging her tongue inside her.</em>
</p><p><em>Annie thinks she’s making noise but she can’t be sure, the only thing she’s sure of is the mouth on her, lips and tongue and then fingers, pushing inside, reaching and stroking and thrusting. She’s filled with liquid heat that bubbles up at her core, her mind swimming with visions of Abed and Laureth and searing want, and her hips move without her input until she’s riding Laureth’s face, fucking herself on her tongue and fingers with abandon. Laureth hums against her in a way that feels incredible and starts moving her mouth a little faster, pressing a little harder, and Annie gives herself up to it, tumbling over the precipice again – and then </em>oh, oh, oh, <em>again as Laureth continues to lick at her, causing another wave to wash through Annie’s body right in the wake of the first. She trembles, thighs convulsing uncontrollably around Laureth’s head.</em></p><p>Annie’s bones feel like they’re made of jello when it’s over, and she’s grateful for Abed’s strong hands holding her up. It takes all of her strength not to just collapse on him or knee him in the chin as she climbs off, and his presence feels gentle and soothing as he gathers her in his arms.</p><p>“You good?” he asks, his voice low and unexpectedly soft.</p><p>“Hmm, so good,” Annie sighs dazedly. She’s never had consecutive orgasms in such a quick succession before. “That was amazing.” She snuggles closer to him and just basks in his warmth and the way her body feels, exhausted in a very pleasant way, and it takes her moment to remember that she really should ask about him too, given what she did to him.</p><p>“You?” she asks, forcing her head to move so she can look up at him. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” he says, tracing a finger along her jaw. “You were careful but thorough, exactly what I’d expect from Annie Edison.”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at him. “From Annie? Not from Hector?”</p><p>He continues stroking her face, his gaze fixed on her, and Annie is suddenly reminded of that time ages ago when Troy complained that Abed’s eyes were too gentle and mysterious. He had a point.</p><p>“Can’t it be both?” he asks, but Annie hears it for the question that it really is: <em>You know it’s okay if it’s both, don’t you?</em></p><p>She thinks about Laureth, and her middle school best friend Amy, and Caitlyn from rehab, and Britta, and the girl who’s always hogging the best couch in the student lounge.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess it can.”</p><p>She rests her back down on Abed’s shoulder, and they stay like that for a while, his hand in her hair and her fingers tracing lazy lines on his chest until she accidentally touches the congealing come on his stomach. “Ew. We should probably clean up.”</p><p>It doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all, with Abed, this awkward, unsexy part that always gets skipped in her erotic novels. They laugh at how funny he looks with just one elf ear, and she complains about her abs not being built for this kind of workout. When she walks out of the bathroom in her pajamas, she finds Abed in his boxer briefs, carefully folding Laureth’s dress in his bag, and she’s suddenly brimming with how much she doesn’t want him to go.</p><p>“You can stay the night, if you want,” she offers. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>“Would Hector make breakfast?”</p><p>“Of course he would,” Annie says, offended on his behalf. “He’s a perfect gentleman, in case you didn’t notice. Though probably a terrible cook. But… this would be Annie, making breakfast for Abed.”</p><p>He tilts his head to the side, then quirks a small smile at her. “Okay. Cool.”</p><p>“Cool, cool, cool,” Annie replies, grinning.</p><p>They climb back into bed together, their bodies fitting against each other comfortably. Annie slips an arm around his waist and spoons him for the appropriate amount of time, which, as it turns out, is until morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>